Комната
by greenkey2311
Summary: Брок решил подарить Фрауну кое-что особенное...


Душная комната была полностью пропитана запахом краски, несмотря на то, что ремонт завершился неделю назад. У кого-то могла кружиться голова от эдакого аромата, кого-то могло тошнить, а у некоторых в какой-то степени могло подняться настроение от этой благовонии.

Так или иначе, комнату не проветривали. Нет, окна были вставлены, их просто не открывали. Да и вообще всю неделю в комнату никто не заходил. Тот, кто затеял всё это, сделал ремонт специально к особенному дню, однако закончил он всё это на несколько дней раньше. Тем не менее минусом он это считал, ведь долгий труд (к чему он, правда, не очень привык) того стоил, да и помощь арендодателя была весьма полезна, как физическая, так и материальная.

— Что ты там задумал? — раздражённо спрашивал Фраун, чувствуя на своих веках чужие ладони.

— Тебе понравится, обещаю! — отвечало ему надгробие, стараясь не прыгать от предвкушения, как оно надеялось, положительной реакции своего сожителя.

— Не знаю. Я не удивлюсь, если ты сейчас говоришь это всё с сарказмом, а на самом деле покажешь мне счета.

— Ну, деньги мне и правда пришлось за это заплатить, причём не очень мало.

Дойдя до нужной комнаты, Брок чуть толкнул ногой дверь вперёд. Войдя внутрь вместе с Фрауном, он убрал руки с его лица. Желтолицый приоткрыл глаза. А затем приоткрыл рот.

— Это...

С удивлёнными глазами Фраун осматривал небольшую комнату. Шкаф около двери, окошко, небольшая синяя кровать рядом с ним, по бокам располагались тумбочки, на одной из которых стояли светильник с сине-чёрным абажуром и электронный будильник (который, на тот момент, ещё не был настроен). Даже несмотря на то, что в комнате больше ничего особо-то и не было, Фраун был, мягко говоря, удивлён.

— С годовщиной. — улыбнулся Брок. — Тебе, видимо, надоело целый год спать в одной комнате со мной, вот я и решил сделать новую на месте какой-то старой кладовой. К моему удивлению, Лэндлорд ничего не имел против, даже помог...

— Ты сделал её для меня? — перебил его желтолицый, обернувшись.

— Ну, знаешь, на всякие годовщины принято дарить друг другу подарки. Я решил сделать кое-что особенное для тебя. Не каждый день осознаёшь, что проживаешь с кем-то под одной крышей ровно двенадцать месяцев.

— А я забыл.

Фраун не любил отмечать праздники, если на вечеринке нет возможности напакостить кому-то. И тем более, дарить подарки. Тем не менее это был совсем другой случай. Брок, что бы Фраун о нём плохого ни думал, когда они были в нередких ссорах, был единственный, кому Фраун доверял и с кем он действительно любил проводить время. Тут уж можно было хотя бы какую-то открытку с лялькой в коляске купить, какими обычно поздравляют первогодок.

— Ничего. Ты часто что-либо забываешь. Вот уже три месяца обещаешь взять отпуск, чтобы мы могли провести больше времени вдвоём, а это постоянно вылетает из твоей головы. — без капли обиды ответил Брок. Были бы они знакомы лишь неделю, он мог бы устроить сожителю истерику, мол, он ему комнату, а сам без подарка остался.

Фраун подошёл к кровати и прилёг. Удобная. Он прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Всё-таки, Брок был для него самым лучшим сожителем. И далеко не только из-за того, что тот готовил для него, стирал его мантии, выслушивал его ворчания по поводу работы. Именно в тот момент, когда Фраун впервые лежал на кровати, он посчитал, что Брок даёт ему столько внимания, сколько он не заслуживал. Другой на месте Брока давно бы уже снимал апартамент в совершенно другом месте, подальше от Фрауна, чьё настроение было абсолютно непредсказуемым, от Фрауна, который никогда не говорил "спасибо", от Фрауна, который без ссоры не согласился бы выполнять свои домашние обязанности. Он не планировал меняться, ему и так было нормально. И самое главное и удивительное, что Броку тоже. Он даже ничего взамен не требовал. Фрауну правда повезло с таким замечательным сожителем.

— Обещаю тебе, завтра я постараюсь взять отпуск. — вдруг выдал Фраун, на что Брок громко засмеялся.

Брок проснулся посреди ночи. В его небольшую комнату проник яркий свет, а затем и Фраун, который начал будить своего сожителя, хлопая в ладоши.

— Чувак, какого фига... — надгробие чуть приоткрыло глаза, чтобы разглядеть, кто прервал его сон, а затем вновь закрыло, так как они на тот момент не привыкли к свету. — Сколько сейчас времени?

— Десять минут четвёртого. — Фраун сложил руки на груди.

— Ну и что тебе от меня нужно? — Брок вновь открыл глаза, потому что, по крайней мере, минут двадцать спать ему не придётся, хотел он или не хотел.

— Мне не спится. Несколько лет более-менее спал, а сегодня не получается. Спать, в принципе, хочется, физически и, естественно, морально, но я даже не знаю, в чём причина моей бессонницы. Не знаешь, какую таблетку можно выпить?

— Ничего пить не надо. — он привстал и потянулся. — Может, ты просто нервничаешь?

— Ты идиот? Я бы сказал, если бы нервничал. А хотя... — он призадумался. — Мне немного некомфортно, если честно. Как будто, лёжа в своей кровати, я испытываю новые ощущения, к примеру, такое, какое было пару лет тому назад, когда я впервые лежал на этой кровати.

— Хочешь переночевать в моей комнате?

— Твоего присутствия в моей будет более чем достаточно.

Завидев краем глаза вставшего с кровати Брока, Фраун еле заметно приподнял уголки губ. Они направились в спальню желтолицего, попутно выключив свет в коридоре.

Брок бывал в комнате сожителя лишь когда убирался, да и не особо интересовался тем, какие изменения в интерьере спальни могли бы произойти — надгробие уважало личное пространство Фрауна. Тем не менее изменения действительно были. К примеру, уже не было того запаха краски, да и проветривали эту комнату уже много раз.

Фраун подошёл к кровати, лёг под одеяло и слегка подвинулся, чтобы Броку хватило места. Он лёг рядом с ним, но комфорта особого не почувствовал. Просить сожителя подвинуться ещё в сторону он не решился — это ведь его кровать, а не надгробия, и важнее было, чтобы ему было удобно.

— Так лучше? — он слегка приобнял Фрауна.

— Угу. Но это вовсе не означает, что я хочу спать с тобой каждую ночь. Просто мне сегодня... Немного некомфортно.

— Я даже догадываюсь, почему. — Брок улыбнулся. — Ты ведь помнишь, что завтра у нас Званный Ужин с...

— Ага. — ответил он, дабы от него отстали и дали поспать, так как в присутствии сожителя стал внезапно накатывать сон.

— Могу поспорить, что ты забудешь.

А Фраун уже сладко спал. Или, возможно, только засыпал, просто не обращал на него внимание. Тем не менее когда Брок поцеловал его, тот поморщился и нехотя вытянул свои губы. Они хоть и провели этот ежевечерный ритуал несколько часов тому назад, но именно так они желали друг другу спокойной ночи и крепких снов. А выспаться им правда нужно было: у Фрауна будет очередная конференция, а у Брока будет куча работы по дому перед приходом гостей на ужин в честь их с сожителем уже не первой годовщины.

На секунду им обоим померещился тот запах краски.


End file.
